Many products produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. Many owners are unequipped or otherwise unable to repair certain products. Such owners may depend on professional repair technicians to service or repair the owner's product.
Product manufacturers use a significant amount of resources (e.g., human and financial) to generate repair information, such as repair manuals and technical service bulletins, that repair technicians can reference while diagnosing and repairing a product.